Stuck On You
by AngelGirl07
Summary: Blaise/Luna and slight Ginny/Draco.     Blaise, at first annoyed with Luna, eventually finds himself  no thanks to Draco, thank you  falling in love with the loon...


"Lovegood!" I finally snapped, slamming my book shut and turning to glare at the young woman a table over to my right.

"Hmm?" She looked up, that perpetual dreamy expression on her face. That woman had no expression, not even in her voice.

"Stop. That. Infernal. Humming!"

"Oh, was I humming again?" She giggled a little. "So sorry, Zabini. I didn't even know..."

"It's the bloody library." I hissed. "How do you not know?"

"Oh, well there's a lot of things people can do without actually knowing they're doing them. It's called a subconscious action. Such subconscious actions are controlled by the part of the brain located..."

"I was being rhetorical." I interrupted. "I know very well what 'subconscious' is, thank you."

"Huh." She replied noncommittally and turned back to her work. A few precious moments of peace and quiet, and then she started humming again.

"Lovegood..." I growled.

"You know, Blaise, if it bothers you that much, you could always move to a different table..." She suggested without even looking up.

"You just called me by my first name." I answered instead. Nobody did that. Not even members of my own house...

"Mhm." She agreed quietly, still not looking up. "I do that to my friends..."

"Since when were we friends?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Since when were we not?" She shot back, but yet in that same dreamy, expressionless voice. That girl was getting damned irritating. The problem was for some reason, I had no answer for her. Just then, a book was flopped noisily on the table in front of me.

I looked up and bit back a groan. Malfoy. "Well, you two are just chattering away like magpies. You do know this is a library don't you?" He asked in a scathing voice. "Oi, Looney, I'm surprised you're reading. Can you read?"

"You know, Malfoy..." she said slowly, "I once heard that bullies were lonely individuals with poor family lives. I bet you're very lonely..."

"Who said I had a poor family life?" Malfoy snapped loudly. "Who the hell said I was a bully? I have a great family life. Huge mansion, lots of money... I don't have to explain it to you." He snapped again.

"Family doesn't equal a big house..." She said in her sing-song way.

Just then, I saw a shock of red hair moving this way. I groaned again. "What is this, some sort of inter-house meeting? All we need now is a puff to make it all cozy and cute!"

"Zabini, your shirt is untucked." Ginny Weasley told me nonchalantly and then turned to Lovegood. "Luna, why are you sitting over here talking to Slytherins? I thought you had better sense than that..."

I opened my mouth for a scathing answer as Lovegood followed after Weasley, but Draco shook his head.

"Give it a rest, Blaise. No need to make her any more pissed."

I snorted. "What, you sweet on her or something?" I asked, laughing.

"Shut up." Draco snapped in reply, but I noticed a tinge of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Wait. Woah." I said, sitting back and taking in the enormity of what just might possibly be. "You're not like serious, Malfoy." I said in a disbelieving tone. "Not you and the Weasel?"

"No!" He shot back, a little too quickly. "And so what if I was. I'm the pureblood king around here. Can't I have anyone I want?"

"Well... yeah." I had to admit. "But – doesn't that like violate all your own rules? I mean, a blood-traitor, _and _a redhead?"

"I never said redheads were bad!" He shot back.

"You implied it."

"Did not!" He shot back, and got to his feet. He gathered up his books in a huff. "Besides," he said over his shoulder. "You're breaking all the rules anyway, crushing on a little 'loon' like her." And that's when he left...

I paced in my dorm. Alone. For three hours. It was at night, but still early enough for everyone else to be out causing trouble. I was still letting Draco's comment irk me. Who the hell did he think he was? Crushing on Loony? Was he mad? Who would crush on a girl like that. Why would a guy like me – tall, dark, handsome, rich, _and_ Slytherin, be crushing on a girl like her? Thin, pale, poor, crazy, and boring old Ravenclaw. At least Draco had some sense crushing on the Weasel. She at least had a personality in her, even if it could manifest itself in some not-so-nice ways. Like that nasty bat-boogey hex. But still, Weasel had personality and Loony had... nothing.

Could she really be like that? Like all the time? I had to question that theory. Nobody could actually live like that. Was there another side to her? Why was I still thinking about this? Why did I even care?

With an exagerrated sigh, I flopped on my bed, running a hand through my messy black hair. I rolled over and randomly picked up the first book by my nightstand. It was a muggle fiction. I must admit that it was one of my guilty pleasures – reading muggle fiction. It had adventure, romance, and all that other good stuff. Of course, I would never let any of my housemates know that, but whatever...

Draco walked in a few minutes later, flopping his books in the middle of the floor, draping his coat across the bed and literally throwing his shoes across the room. I ignored him, absently whistling to myself.

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes. "Huh. Told ya so." He said without preamble.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." I replied without looking up.

"I told you you were crushing on her."

"Who, Draco?" Even though I already knew the answer. Was he still going on about that?

"Loony Lovegood. Obviously."

"Now what would give you that impression?"

"You're whistling her song."

That made me look up. "Excuse me?"

Draco sighed and seated himself at the bottom of his bed and shook his head. "Her song. The one she is always humming. I think it's a muggle song. At least... I think that's what she told Gi-Weasley."

I decided to ignore the fact that he almost called her by her first name. Besides, I was too worried about what he had just informed me. Was I really whistling that infernal song she had been humming? Oh, gods no. That would just be bad...

"Lovegood, you are in my seat."

"I don't see your name on it." She replied. I did a double take. Was the loon actually having an attitude? I snorted. She looked up. "What?" She asked.

"You. Are in. My seat." I told her again, drawing out every word.

"I already answered you."

"What are you so pissed about?" I finally asked her leaning against the opposite desk. So it was supposed to be Transfiguration class, but Professor McGonnagal was nowhere to be seen and only half the classroom full. I figured I was safe... safe enough anyway. As long as Draco didn't show up.

She slowly looked up and closed her book with a thud. "I am trying to do my homework."

"Your homework?" I repeated incredulously. "You don't have it finished yet?"

"I didn't have time."

"But it was assigned three days ago!"

"Blaise." She replied quietly. "You are causing a scene and I really need to finish my work."

I blinked at that. I was so not causing a scene. But who knew what went on in that little brain of hers. "Do you want to copy mine?" I suggested, without thinking. She looked just as startled at the suggestion as I felt.

"No – no thank you." She replied quietly. "That would be cheating."

"Oh. Right. Of course." I replied, dazed. "Uh... see ya later then..." I trailed off as I went to go find another seat. I found one at the back of the classroom and settled myself into it. Moments later, Professor McGonnagal swept in, Draco himself crept in a few seconds behind her. He slunk over and plopped into the seat next to me. His hair was surprisingly messy and his eyes were red-rimmed.

"What happened to you?" I hissed.

"Didn't sleep last night."

"I knew that. Well I figured. You never came back to the dorm."

"I did. I came in after you were asleep. And then left again before you woke up. You're not much of a morning person."

Before I could question him further, Professor McGonnagal was requesting homework. Everyone passed their papers to the front. Everyone, that is, except for Luna Lovegood.

"Miss Lovegood..." The professor started. "Where is your assignment."

"I – I" Lovegood looked down, her face slowly turning red in embarrassment. "I don't have it finished."

"You don't have it finished?" Professor McGonnagal repeated slowly, a look of incredulity on her face. "Well then, I'm afraid I will have to deduct points, Miss Lovegood. As well as -"

"Professor!" I had no idea what had just made me shoot to my feet and interrupt her. But I did.

She blinked in surprise at me. "You have something to say, Mr. Zabini."

"Uh, yeah, actually." I ignored the smug look Draco was giving me. "You see, it's my fault she doesn't have her homework finished." Now everyone was looking at me. Well, too late to back out now... "You see, she's been helping me with my Muggle Studies homework the past few days. A report on... one muggle music, see? She's been teaching me a song... and... I needed to learn it... for my report. Or else... I'd fail the class. So... don't take points from her. It's not her fault..." I finished lamely. Boy was I digging myself in a hole.

A wry smile appeared on the professor's face. "Well, thank you, Mr. Zabini. You may sit down. I will not deduct points from Ravenclaw, however... I feel it just to put you both in detention tonight. My office. Promptly at eight o clock. Now, moving on with the lesson..."

I sat back down. I looked across the room to find Lovegood still looking at me. "Thank you." She mouthed to me.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "No problem." I mouthed back. I was beginning to think that maybe this might be the best detention I'd had yet...

"Sooooo..." Came Draco's drawl as he plopped himself down in the seat next to me in the Great Hall. It was dinnertime and the place was crowded.

"So what?" I asked, after carefully chewing and swallowing that list savory bit of mutton.

"You and the Loon... first date tonight, huh?"

"Shut it, Malfoy." I snapped. "It's detention."

"Oooh. A little defensive aren't we?"

"I said shut it."

"Sure. Sure..."

"Well, I'm going... see ya around..." I said and stood up, leaving the rest of my dinner on the table.

"Yeah don't want to be late for that rockin' detention..."

I ignored him as I strode out of the Great Hall. He had so no idea what he was talking about. Just because I stood up for her in class doesn't mean that I like her. Or that I'm falling for her. Sheesh. All it means is there's a bit more Gryffindor in me than I realized. That anyone realized. Besides, she wasn't a bad sort of girl. Her innocence was a bit... refreshing. That didn't mean I wanted to date her! Sheesh. For being a Slytherin, Draco sure could be dense...

I was late. Real good. I don't know how I managed to be late... I mean, I had more than an hour between when I finished my dinner to make my way to McGonagall's office. I mean, come on... really? Late? Me? Ugh.

"Mr. Zabini. You are late." No duh. "You and Miss Lovegood will be cleaning the bird cages in that pile over there. Without magic, thank you." You're not welcome. "There are rags, scrub-brushes, and several buckets of water over there. I will be back in an hour to check on your progress." And she left. Good riddance. I stalked over to the pile and yanked a cage off of it. Then, I grabbed one of the brushes, dunked it in the water, and started attacking the cage. And she didn't do anything. She just sat there. Watching me.

"You are upset." She finally said, breaking the silence. I looked up once and then went back to my work without answering. The silence stretched on. "Are you upset because you were late?"

I looked up again, this time slightly surprised. "No." I said flatly, before forcing my eyes back to my work. Draco's meddling was starting to mess with my head – for suddenly, I started wondering what those small, rosebud lips felt like. That realization made my mood even worse.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked in a small voice. A voice that made me stop dead. I looked up slowly. She was looking at her hands.

"No. Of course not." I replied gruffly, trying to force the thought of how her golden locks brushed gingerly across her high cheekbones. "Why would I be upset with you?"

"You are in detention because of me." she pointed out, and sniffed a little. Oh good lord, she wasn't actually crying, was she?

"Actually, I'm in detention because of my big mouth; and because, apparently, there's a bit more Gryffindor in my blood than I counted on."

"But... why would you be in detention because of your mouth?" She asked, in a genuinely confused sort of voice, "The professor can't have anything against it. And it isn't even abnormally large, so I doubt that could be the real reason..."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and set my brush down, trying to figure out how to explain this figure of speech to her. But then, as I looked at her, I saw the slightest twitch of her lips and just a hint of a sparkle in those grey eyes. I three times blinked in rapid succession, as a realization dawned on me. "Lovegood... are you – are you _teasing_ me?" I demanded in disbelief.

She looked hard-pressed to keep the grin off of her face now. "Now why would I do that?" she asked, a little too innocently. So this oblivious Ravenclaw was not so oblivious as she put on...? She might even actually have a personality... and a fun one too... this was... interesting.

I shook my head slowly. "Girl, you don't even know who you're messing with..." I warned her, but the slightest grin on her face was immediately contagious and I just couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh really?" She shot back. "Don't I?"

I blinked again and was silent for a few minutes, thinking. "Uh... do you?" I asked awkwardly.

This time she smiled for real, a genuine smile that lit up her face considerably. I found myself holding my breath. I let it out slowly. "Of course." She replied. "We've only been studying next to each other in the library for like three years... How could I not know you?" I just stared at her. "Besides, everyone assumes I'm stupid or something." She continued, warming to her subject. I was immediately stricken with the resemblence between her and Hermione Granger – except for Granger was just not my type. Woah. Wait. I had to stop myself. Since when was Lovegood my type?

"Oh?" I prompted.

"Of course. I wander around the castle and just because I don't say much, doesn't mean I don't watch. I've watched you for years."

"Stalker." I accused, but grinned a little.

"Hardly." She shot back with a flip of her long blond hair. "You aren't the only one I've watched. But I have watched you..." She trailed off and there was silence. "But..." She continued, now looking straight into my eyes, "You know what they say about there being two sides to every coin? Well... there are two sides to every person as well." She slowly walked over and knelt down next to me.

"And – and what is my other side, Lovegood?" I asked, trying to keep the quaver out of my voice. She was so close. She smelled vaguely of apple blossoms, even now, in the dead of winter...

A quick grin passed across her face. "You, Blaise Zabini, are a pushover."

"Excuse me?" I demanded, my left eyebrow arched.

"Just what I said. You're a pushover. A softie. A romantic at heart."

"Softie and Slytherin don't go well together." I scoffed.

"No." she replied quietly. "But like you said, maybe there's more Gryffindor in you than you realize? Well... maybe there's a bit of a Hufflepuff in you as well." I snorted. She smiled. "Every person has all the attributes, Blaise. The system is faulty at best. Don't be defined by your house. Defy the boundaries that years of tradition have confined us to." I regarded her warily. I didn't know what she was suggesting. Or maybe I did... "Come on, Blaise." She whispered, a smile on her face. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Right here." I whispered in response. Then, I leaned over and kissed her gently. Adventure... I might be able to get used to that...

"Come on." Luna whispered as I shut the door to the classroom behind us. Detention was over and it was the best detention I had ever had.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on." She replied with a little giggle. I followed her. I followed her down flights and flights and flights of stairs. Curfew would start any second, and although I usually had no problem being out past curfew, I wasn't particularly interested in being caught – losing points, another detention...

We ended up at the very bottom of the castle. At the end of a short, thin corridor (anyone wider than me wouldn't have been able to fit), there was nothing but a small painting of fruit. I raised both of my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Relax." she said, that dreamlike voice had an almost hypnotizing effect. Then she reached over to the painting and with a single, thin finger stroked the pear in the middle. The pear opened his eyes (which I didn't even know he had) and giggled. The giggling echoed through the small corridor and a small door appeared underneath the painting.

Luna ducked into the door. I attempted to follow. It was a bit of a tight fit – I am rather tall. The scene before me made me stop short.

Besides the expected house-elves, there were several other people scattered throughout the large room. Over in the left corner there were the gryffindors Lee Jordan and Hermione Granger. They were talking quietly over steaming mugs of something. Granger was looking up at him through her long eyelashes. It was obvious that they were a _thing_. Funny, I never heard about it. Over at one of the large counters, sitting on bar stools, were Cho Chang and Dean Thomas... looking deeply into each others eyes. So deeply, it made me want to vomit. And there – over there in that corner – were none other than Draco Malfoy and Ginny weasley... snogging. Yes, snogging.

I stared for a full few seconds until I felt Luna tugging on the sleeve of my robe. I stared at her now. She giggled, rather loudly, and the other couples (excepting Chang and Thomas) started and looked our way.

"What the -"

"Shh." Luna said with a little smile. "This is the special place for... hidden... relationships."

"W-what?" I sputtered

"Just what she said, silly." Ginny Weasley leaned saucily back in her chair. "Those of us who have hidden relationships – for whatever reason – come here. It's the only place we have."

"Why here?"

"Because," Lee Jordan said with a shrug, "It's the only place where everyone from all houses are welcome as well as the only place we won't get busted for being out after curfew... It just works for us."

"I – I see. So... am I like now part of this, uhm... special relationship group now?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

Luna giggled loudly again, making Dean Thomas come out of his reverie long enough to glare at her. "Of course, silly." she said in her dreamy voice. "Come on." She tugged on my hand and led me through the kitchen to a little table in an un-occupied corner. Draco winked at me as I passed by. I just shrugged. I wasn't going to say anything about him and the weasel, not after I showed up here with my little loon...

I sat across from her and sighed in contentment as I watched her golden hair fall across her pale cheeks. She started humming again, humming her little song.

"Are you ever going to teach me the words?" I asked her finally.

She looked up and smiled slyly as her humming grew louder and finally morphed into words: "I'm stuck on you, woah woah, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue..."

Her pretty little voice made my stomach flip and my heart beat just a little bit faster.

That little minx...


End file.
